Growing UP 101
by SkorpionQueen012
Summary: Duncan and Courtney are best friends going through the normal preteen life. Learning about body changes and hormones, can these two survive the drama and face what real friendship is all abou. Or feel nothing but humiliatiion in the end. DxC YaY!
1. Chapter 1

**Growing up lesson #25: The 'B' word**

Duncan was walking over to his friend's, Courtney, house which was right next to his. He was wearing his favorite black sweatshirt and a ripped up pair of jeans and an old pair of converse.

He made it to the front door and rang the door bell. A voice yells "Come in, it's open"**(I don't think that's very safe)**. Duncan opened the door and saw Courtney's mom, Lena, cleaning the living room.

"Morning Mrs. Martinez," he greeted, "is Courtney home?"

"Good Morning Duncan" she said with a Spanish accent, "she should be up in her room."

All of a sudden three little boys, who were about seven or six years old, came running through the clean living room from the back yard with mud all over them making the room dirty again.

"Memo, Max, and Carlos, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que no decirle que que se ejecutan en la casa," Lena yelled. **(Translation: "How many times do I have to tell you no running in the house.")**

Duncan went up the stairs. He was walking down the hallway until a girl with blonde hair walked out of a room with her hair messed up. She was fixing her clothes and applied her make up back on. A tall boy who looked about 16 or 17 came out with just his boxers on. He had tan skin and curly dark brown hair. The two teens gave each other a kiss then the blonde left walking past Duncan. The tall teen noticed Duncan.

"Hey little man," said the teen, "How's it going"

"I'm good Alex," Duncan said, "You know where Courtney is"

"She's in her room" Alex answered.

"Thanks" Duncan started running to Courtney's room and stopped when he reached the door and started opening it. "He Courtney you wanna go…" said Duncan until he saw Courtney wearing a pair of jeans and a pink bra on. Courtney looked as if she was about to scream then Duncan fainted.

**10 minutes later**

Duncan was sitting on the steps of the front porch waiting for Courtney to come out. She finally did and took a seat next to him

"Why didn't you tell me," he asked.

Courtney looked at him confused, "Tell you what," she asked.

"That you're a girl"

"Wow, is it really that obvious" she said in a sarcastic tone, "It's not a big deal anyway."

"Not a big deal," he shouted, "you're wearing those cup thingies…"

"You mean a bra"

"Don't say that"

"Say want, bra"

"Yes" he shouted again.

"Okay, okay"

Duncan stood up and looked at his friend. "I mean next thing you know you're gonna be like that girl who walked out of your brother's room."

"Who, Amber," she said, "She's a total slut, and you don't have to worry about that, besides there's only one guy I hope to be with."

"Oh yeah," he said, "Who?"

"Chris Mclean" Courtney answered.

"What," said Duncan, "That old guy"

"Yeah, there's no way you can fake good hair like that"

"See"

"What"

"You're changing," said Duncan," first the bra, then boys, what's next my hair falling off"

"Your hair is not going to fall off Duncan," She said.

"It's just, why, why do things have to change" he asked.

"Well change is good," said Courtney, "if it wasn't for change I would have never met my best friend"

"Who?"

She blushed, "You"

Duncan reaches to give Courtney a hug, "You're my best friend too"

"C'mon I heard they're giving away free ice cream at the parlor down the street" said Duncan.

"Okay" she responded. Duncan reached for Courtney's back and snapped her bra. **(A/N my friend did that to me once, it hurt like hell)**. She yelped in pain sounding like her grandmother chiwawa, Chucho. Duncan started laughing.

"You know…I think I'm gonna like this thing," he said. She gave him a glare as if there was fire in it. Duncan stopped laughing and looked at Courtney scared for a moment and started running to the ice cream parlor; Courtney started running after him.

"Volver aquí vienen Duncan," she yelled for him, "Come back here"


	2. Author's Note

**I'm gonna stop 'Across From the Sun to the Moon' and 'A Tale of A Gypsy' for a while chances are that 'A Tale of A gypsy' won't be continued I just lost interrest in it . Got a new idea of a story so yea my other story will get updated soon I have a couple chapters written done so I just gotta get my lazy butt up and type it.**


End file.
